kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Luck Ritual
is the forty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot The Kamen Rider Club work to save Yuki from ceasing to exist as Dark Yuki begins to take her place as the real Yuki. Synopsis Ryusei barely survives the explosion and soon the foes and Yuuki flee. Yuuki is completely distorted as Gemini keeps laughing with joy. Back with the rest of the villains Gamou is planning a celebration for when Gemini will completely take over. Libra is then sent to find Pisces, but he sees that when he does find Pisces he will not be of use anymore. With the gang they try to look for Yuuki and they soon start to feel guilty for not believing her in the first place. Kengo starts to discuss about the voice from the stars as it is a consciousness from space that tries to advance the human race. Kengo then thinks that anyone who has been a Zodiart probably heard this voice in some way. Soon Gen gets a call that Yuuki is back at her house, but it was Gemini as she is replacing Yuuki already. The real Yuuki gets to her house, but she is quickly tormented by Gemini. Gemini taunts her with the switch and Yuuki takes it which leads the gang to think she is the fake. Also Yuuki is losing more of her memories as she can't even recognize them. Yuuki gets too stressed out that she transforms into Gemini and Gen begins to fight her. Kengo starts to realize that Gemini is not fighting back like usual, but it is too late as Gen uses a finisher with four switches at the same time. Afterwards the fake appears once more and takes her switch back. Yuuki even runs away and with her loss of memories she is completely confused. With Yuuki away from the group Libra appears and kidnaps her for the ceremony. Finally Gen recalls of what Yuuki was talking about from the last episode. Gen rushes to his house to find a golden box. The ceremony begins and Gen soon finds the box. Miu, Jake, and Shun comes to interfere, but the can't do much thanks to Sagittarius stopping them. Yuuki is starting to give up, but things change when Gen comes into the scene. He shows Yuuki the box and remembers the past. Inside the box are two tickets for space that Yuuki made as a child for Gen back then. The tickets were around to remind them of their promise to go to space together. The ceremony isn't going as planned as Gemini starts to lose to Yuuki. Yuuki takes back her face and memories and a fight between Gemini and Fourze begins. Cosmic is used, but with Sagittarius and Leo around it's not an easy fight. While Gen is distracted Leo tries attacking the rest of the gang with Capricorn's powers, but for something blocks the attack. The gang get farther away and then Gemini wants to fight alone. She uses her clone again for a bomb attack, but Ryusei comes for the save by giving Gen the Meteor Storm switch. Gen uses it with Cosmic as it absorbs the explosion and soon Gemini is finished off. With Gemini switch retrieved all that is left is Pisces, but Hayami soon realizes that when it is found he will be killed. Yuuki makes tickets to space for everyone and Tomoko makes one of her own for her and Ryusei. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Claw, Cosmic, Meteor Storm (through Cosmic States) **Cross - Chainsaw **Triangle - Spike **Square - Scissors *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Yuki Jojima (Child): * Yuki's Father: * Yuki's Mother: * : * Gentaro Kisaragi (Child): Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *Final time for Fourze using the Claw, Chainsaw, Spike, and Scissors Modules. *This episode marks the final time in an episode of the series that Gentaro uses an Astroswitch in the Cross slot of the Fourze driver. *After achieving Supernova, Gemini announces "That clinches it!", a phrase often used in Kamen Rider W. This is said because Gemini (Supernova) has the power to split into two, and Kamen Rider Double is made up of two people. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Club Collapse, Archer's Reign, Light and Dark Twins and Star Luck Ritual. DSTD08721-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08721-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢星・運・儀・式｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢星・運・儀・式｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze